


Lost In Their Romance

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, M/M, football practice, saving him from a locker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Unlikely Romance In A Closet- Their love for each other is strong, doing anything to protect each other- even if it means getting stuffed in a locker or beating up that kid they hate or making out in front of the pizza deliveryman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Their Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unlikely Romance In A Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689780) by [arainyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance). 



> i really liked writing this! i hope you guys like it too!

“Where’d you go this morning? I tried to call you but you didn’t pick up.” Harry said as he placed his lunch tray on their usual table, beside his blue- eyed boyfriend, Louis’.

 

Harry and Louis had been going out for a month now, ever since that day they were trapped in the closet.

~~~~~

When Ms. Peterson had woken them up, they informed her of the jammed door and left, hand in hand. Harry, being the gentleman he was, walked Louis home. 

~

_“Boo Bear! Where have you been?” Jay, Louis’ mum, shouted as she opened the door and wrapped her arms around Louis, almost suffocating him._

 

_“You didn’t call last night and you didn’t come home and I was worried sick! I didn’t know where you were and you never tell me-”_

 

_She stopped short when she saw Harry, unwrapping her arms from around Louis._

 

_“Oh.” Jay said, surprised when she saw someone with Louis. He never seemed to hang around with people as much as she did when she was younger._

 

_She looks between them and saw their intertwined fingers. Her eyes widened and she snapped her head up to look at Louis, then to Harry, and back to Louis. As she looked back at Louis, she saw the blue- purple love-bite on his tanned skin._

 

_“Ooh!” She said, more knowingly. The corners of her lips turned into a smirk, her eyebrow wiggling suggestively at Louis._

 

_“Well, sorry about the interruption. We can have introductions some other time, then?” Jay said, clearly winking at Harry before turning to re- enter the house and shutting the door behind her._

 

_Louis’ mouth gaped at his mother (her actions and accusations) while Harry exploded into full- on laughter beside him._

 

_“S- shut up, Harry.” Louis stuttered, his face turning red and crossing his arms tightly to his chest. Harry obliged, his laughs quieting slightly until he was only cutely giggling._

 

_“I’m sorry, Boo Bear, but I think your mum is awesome right now.” Harry said, smiling down to Louis’ fake angry face._

 

_“Relax, Lou. You’re too adorable.” Harry said, his hand moving to Louis’ forehead to tuck a piece of hair back into Louis’ fringe._

 

_Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis’ and a second later, he had one hand at the bottom of his back and the other behind his neck and his lips on Louis’._

 

_Louis gasped in surprise, not expecting that, and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth._

 

_Louis moaned into the kiss, only fighting for a second before giving Harry total dominance. It was about half a minute before Harry removed himself from Louis, choosing instead, to wrap his arms loosely around Louis’ waist, still holding him close._

 

_“I’ll pick up you up here around seven tonight for our date, then?” Harry asked._

 

_“O- our date? We’re still going out?” Louis asked, looking up nervously to Harry._

 

_“Of course. You didn’t think I was actually going to leave you after, did you?” Harry asked._

 

_Louis lowered his gaze to his feet._

 

_“Oh, Boo. I’m never going to let you go.” Harry said, tightening his arms around Louis until he was pressed right against his chest. Louis felt his own arms work as his wrapped them around Harry’s neck, burying his face in his neck._

 

_“Seven sounds great, Harry.” Louis said against his neck._

~

“I was in a locker. No signal in there.” Louis said simply, eating a crisp.

 

When he didn’t hear Harry say anything, he turned to see Harry looking at him with fiery eyes and a frown. Louis furrowed his brows.

 

“What?” Louis asked plainly.

 

“I told Nick and everyone else on the team to stop. I fucking threatened to beat the shit out of them if they bothered you again.” Harry said, his voice full of rage and his hand clenching into fists. 

 

“Harry, love, calm down. It wasn’t anyone on the football team.” Louis said, trying to calm his boyfriend, knowing he was a little more protective than he needed to be.

 

“Who was it, then? Because I’m not just going to let them get away with pushing around my boyfriend.” Harry growled.

 

“It doesn’t matter who it was. I’ve spent a good amount of time in lockers to realize that I would rather stand in a locker than to have you try to beat up Parker only for you to end up getting hurt.” Louis said. 

 

Harry lifted his head.

 

“Who was that?” He asked. Louis turned red as he realized he just told Harry who shoved him in a locker that morning. 

 

“No one, Harry. It’s fine. Drop it, okay?” Louis said with more force than he ever spoke with to Harry.

 

Harry’ eyes softened when he heard Louis’ more authoritative voice. 

 

“Fine. We won’t talk about it now but eventually, okay? I just don’t want to see my love getting shoved in lockers.” Harry said, his arms going around Louis.

 

“And I don’t want to see my boyfriend getting hurt.” Louis said, slightly muffled as his face was buried in Harry’s neck.

~~~~~

“I’ll meet you in the art room after practice?” Harry asked as Louis closed his locker.

 

“Okay. I have a painting I keep forgetting to show you.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“Can’t wait, Boo.” Harry said, pressing his lips to Louis before walking to the locker room to get ready for his 3 hour football practice.

~

“Where’s Lou? I thought he usually waits outside for you.” Liam asked Harry as their practice ended and the whole team made their way back to the building to shower and change.

 

“Yeah? Where’s your little artsy fartsy?” Nick said, flailing his arms around and ending up around Harry’s neck.

 

“Don’t call him that. I’m going to meet Louis in the art room in a few minutes.” Harry replied, smiling as he said Louis’ name. Just his name made Harry’s day brighter.

 

“You won’t find him in the art room.”

 

The whole team turned to see the five main hockey players with their bags, heading into the parking lot.

~

The hockey team wasn’t as great as the football team but they were still big (ish). There were the five main players that everyone knew and the rest of the team. 

 

The five main were Tom Parker, Max George, Siva Kaneswaran, Jay McGuiness, and Nathan Sykes. The main five (they nicknamed themselves The Wanted because they were the most wanted out off all of the hockey team) were also the best hockey players and the worst enemy to the football team.

~

“Stealing my style, Malik?” One of them, Siva, the one with a black quiff, shouted out to Zayn.

 

“It looks better on me than you so you could say I’m _improving_ your style.” Zayn replied, running his hands through his own raven black with that had a streak of blonde. A smirk settling on his face.

 

“What were you saying about Louis?” Harry interrupted, his voice forceful.

 

“Oh, you mean the shortie with paint on his face?” The short one, Nathan, asked.

 

“It’s not like your any taller, Frodo Baggins.” Niall piped up, earning a sneer from Nathan.

 

“What the hell were you saying about Louis?” Harry asked once again, becoming irritated by the interruptions. 

 

“You see, Styles, Max and I were a few minutes late to our own practice today. You wanna know why?” Tom said.

 

“You guys were shagging in the janitors’ closet?” Aiden asked.

 

“Nice one.” Nick said, holding his hand up for a high- five from Aiden.

 

“Haha but no. We were late because a little prick with a streak of blue paint on his face decided that it was okay for him to drop all our stuff in the hall. So we just kind of dumped him in his locker- you know, to give him a chance to clean his things up. He’s still in there though. I’m not quite sure if he’s done yet or not, though.” Tom explained.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, his mouth going dry when he heard the words that came out of Tom’s mouth. 

  
“I even gave him a chance to apologize, too! I said, ‘One kiss and I won’t stuff you in your locker.’ It’s not something I’d offer to anyone else but I have to admit, looking at him, I’d say he’s pretty hot. His ass looks too gre-”

 

Tom didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Harry was rushing toward him, fist ready. Tom had just raised his fist but Harry was too fast for him, jumping him. His hand closed into a fist and connecting with Tom’s nose. 

 

“Fucking asshole! What the fuck made you think you could talk that way about Louis?” Harry shouted, grabbing the collar of his shirt, shaking him. Letting go, Harry clenched his hand again, hitting Tom over and over.

 

Then the teams collided. Liam and Aiden went to drag Harry from Tom, while Siva and Nathan decided to go for Zayn and Niall. Max went to Tom’s aid but was pushed away by Nick. Liam was finally able to pull Harry off of Tom.

 

“Harry! Stop, stop! You need to go get Louis!” Liam shouted, grabbing Harry’s fist.

 

Harry froze for a second and stood.

 

“We got this. Just go save Louis.” Liam said, giving Harry a shove towards the building.

 

Harry nodded and used his remaining energy to run to the building, opening the door, and running straight for Louis’ locker.

 

Harry opened the locker, almost breaking it off its’ hinges and Louis toppled out, against Harry’s chest. His face was red and he was sweaty and his eyes were almost closed.

 

“Lou? Louis? Boo, are you alright?” Harry asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

 

The curly- haired boy, almost drained of his energy, lowered himself on the floor. He sat on the floor with Louis’ head in his lap.

 

“Louis? Please say something. I’m sorry you were in there for so long. Lou?” Harry said again, his voice clear with desperation.

 

Louis’ eyes slowly flickered open. His blue eyes were glassy as they gaze up to Harry.

 

“Louis! I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were in there. Are you feeling alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. And I’m alright. It just got way too stuffy in there.” Louis mumbled, pushing Harry’s hand off of his forehead. Harry winced as Louis touched his hand. Louis sat up straight at that.

 

“Why does your hand hurt? Are you okay? Did something happen at practice?” Louis asked in a rush, grabbing Harry’s hand.

 

“Nothing, Lou. And are you really asking me if im okay when you practically passed out in a locker after being in there for hours?” Harry said, trying to pull his hand away from Louis’ grabby ones.

 

“Yes, I am. Now let me see.” Louis said. 

 

He let out a gasp as he saw Harry’s large hand in his smaller ones. He didn’t gasp because of the size difference but rather the state of his hand.

 

Harry’s hands were dry and flakey. Both his knuckles were ripped of its skin, red and bloodied. Blood trickled down from his hands, down to his wrist. 

 

“Harry? What happened? Did you get into a fight?” Louis asked, his voice quiet, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

 

“Come here.” Harry whispered, picking Louis up and folding him to sit in he lap, Louis’ back to his chest.

 

“Love? Please tell me.” Louis said, holding Harry’s hands softly in his, stroking the back of his hand. 

 

“It was Parker and his group.”

 

Louis and Harry turned their heads to see the rest of the football team, still in their uniforms, approaching them.

 

Liam was in the middle, dirt smudged on his face. Nick, had a bloody nose, and Aiden had their arms around their necks. Zayn’s quiff had lost to gravity, now lying messily against his forehead. His arm wrapped around to Niall’s waist, holding him up. Niall was basically leaning on Zayn, his right leg up, hopping along.

 

“Alright, Louis?” Liam asked, a kind smile on his face.

 

“I- I’m fine but- Niall? What happened to your leg? Are you okay?” Louis asked, concerned for the Irishman.

 

Niall laughed out loud while Nick and Aiden chuckled lightly and Zayn even let out a smile on his face.

 

“Don’t worry about me, mate. If anything, you should be worried about Parker. He got the worse out of everything.” Niall said, a big smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, Harry really gave him everything. One punch fixed his nose and another killed it again.” Aiden spoke up, informing Louis of what Harry did.

 

“Got a black eye, too, come to think of it.” Zayn said, thinking back.

 

“Well, anyone would do what he did for a boyfriend.” Liam said to Zayn, smiling at him.

 

“Louis’ not my boyfriend.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis’ eyes widened at Harry’s words, his grip tightening on Harry’s hand. As did Niall’s and the rest of the team.

 

“What are you talking about, Harry? Of course he is.” Niall said.

 

“No, he’s not. He’s the other half of my soul. My love.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck, inhaling the sweaty skin as he closed his eyes. 

 

Louis let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been keeping in. He relaxed in Harry’s arms, letting the large hands wrap themselves around his waist.

 

The team relaxed then. They could tell how much Harry loved Louis and how much he needed Louis in his life. It was just a month that they’d been together but to say that Louis wasn’t Harry’s was just. Ridiculous.

 

Harry and Louis were lost in their own world and the rest of the team made their way to the locker room. Niall hobbling at a slower rate with Zayn at his side. 

 

“Did you really beat up Parker?” Louis asked Harry as he nuzzled his neck.

 

“Did he really ask you for a kiss? Because I should’ve done so much more to him. Fucking asshole, he is.” Harry said, holding Louis tight to his chest.

 

“I never would’ve let him kiss me, let alone touch me.” Louis promised, raising Harry’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

 

“Do you want to go take a shower? You’re still sweaty from practice.” Louis commented when he lowered Harry’s hand.

 

Harry hummed, not showing any sign of moving.

 

“Do you want to head to my place? You can shower there if you want. You’re just as sweaty as me.” Harry suggested, knowing that his boyfriend hated the locker room showers but would continue to complain about ow sweaty he was.

 

“Sure. Let’s go!” Louis said cheerfully, standing up and dragging Harry behind him.

~~~~~

“Mum! I’m home!” Harry shouted as they entered the quiet house.

 

“Did she go out?” Louis asked, almost disappointed. (Although he’d never admit it, he loved talking to Anne, she always gave him a good laugh.)

 

“‘Went out to dinner and movie with some friends. There’s food in the fridge. Don’t wait up. Love, Mum xoxo.’” Harry read from a sheet of paper on the hall table.

 

“You’ve been abandoned by your own mum.” Louis said, a smirk playing on his face.

 

“This could be a good thing. This means I have you all to myself for the whole night.” Harry said, a smirk on his face as he grabbed Louis from behind. Louis reddened at his words. 

 

“S-shower?” Louis stuttered out, changing the subject. Harry smirked, lifting Louis in his arms like he didn’t weigh a thing.

 

Louis let out a girlish shriek as his feet not longer touched the smooth wood floor. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, clinging for dear life.

“W- what are you doing?!” Louis asked, nervous because nobody ever lifted him before.

 

“Taking you to the bathroom.” Harry said simply, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips before dropping him to his feet in the doorway of the bathroom.

 

“Take your time. Now, go take a shower, smelly.” Harry said, thrusting a fluffy white towel in his hands and pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 

Harry didn’t leave the door until he heard the shower start and the curtain close.

 

He dragged his feet downstairs to the kitchen. It was about six o’clock and knowing that Louis hadn’t eaten since lunch, Harry decided to order a pizza, hoping that it would arrive before Louis finished his shower. He called in the order ( _a large hawaiian pizza, please,_ Harry ordered, knowing that it was Louis’ favorite kind of pizza) and opened a bag of chips, sitting on the couch and watching television. 

 

“Harry? I’m done. You can take a shower now.” Harry heard his boyfriend’s voice from the stairs. Turning his head, Harry’s jaw dropped and the chips he was chewing fell out of his mouth.

 

“W-what are you w-wearing?” Harry asked, stumbling over his words.

 

Louis looked down to what he was wearing. 

~

Since his other clothes were slightly damp with sweat, Louis knew it would be uncomfortable to wear again. Instead, he decided to check out Harry’s dresser. 

 

After searching, Louis could only find a jumper that was much too large for him but he liked it. So, he slipped it over his head and his arms through the armholes. The hole for the head was much too big, slipping to show Louis’ collarbones and shoulder. The sleeves fell well past his hands and the shirt ended just above his knees. He looked like a little boy wearing his father’s clothes but it was really warm and soft and Louis didn’t feel like changing into anything else.

~

“Um, my other clothes were kind of damp so, uh, I figured it would be okay if I borrowed something from you. Is that alright?” Louis explained, suddenly unsure if his decision was right or not.

 

Harry stood and walked over to Louis.

 

“Oh, Boo! It’s fine! You can wear anything of mine, especially if you look that great!” Harry insisted, placing a large hand to his back, leaning down to capture him in a hug and a peck on the cheek.

 

“Alright! I’m going to take a shower and I’ll be right back!” Harry said, handing Louis the remote, which he took through the sleeves because he couldn’t get his hands out.

 

Harry whistled a tuneless song as he walked up the stairs. Turning on the shower, he stripped off his football practice clothes and looked at his face in the mirror. His curls were dried of the sweat from practice and his lips were red and slightly chapped. Sticking out his pink tongue, he swiped it across his dry lips, moistening them and making them slightly redder. Pleased with how they looked, Harry entered the hot shower.

 

Harry was in the shower for about five minutes when the doorbell rang and he remembered- the pizza. Not wanting Louis to have to pay for the pizza when he ordered it, Harry turned the shower and grabbed a towel, tying it around his waist. 

 

By the time Harry got down the stairs, the door was already opened and the pizza deliveryman was standing there with a pizza in his hands, sporting a red face and a bulge in his pants. Following his eyes, Harry saw why he had a bulge. 

 

Louis.

 

Louis was bending over the couch to get his wallet, searching in his backpack, giving the man a great view of his perfect butt that was just visible as the jumper fell lower.

 

Harry’s eyes turned hard and black. _No one looks at Louis like that._ Harry thought as he glared at the red man.

 

“Louis? What are you doing, babe?” Harry asked, his voice deeper than usual. 

 

He moved to stand next to Louis, putting a hand on Louis’ hip and beginning to rub his lower back (pointedly for the man to see). Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the deliveryman straighten immediately.

 

“Um, did you order pizza? Well, you must have because it’s here. Anyways, I was just trying to find my wallet in my backpack. Can’t seem to find it.” Louis said, pouting slightly and crossing his arms. _God, if only you could see how adorable you are._ Harry yelled in his mind.

 

“Don’t be silly. I ordered it and I’ll pay for it.” Harry said, moving his other hand to Louis’ waist as his other went to grab his own wallet that was sitting on the hall table.

 

“But you got MY favorite kind. It’s only right that I pay for it.” Louis protested, stomping his feet like a child.

 

Harry smiled, running a hand through Louis’ damp hair, behind his ear, and down his jawline to hook underneath his chin. He lifted Louis’ face and pressed his lips against his in a bruising kiss. His hand underneath Louis’ chin went around to the back of Louis’ neck, pressing him into the kiss even more.

 

Louis let out loud moan as Harry fought into Louis’ mouth, rubbing his tongue against Louis’. They stood there for a minute, Louis just moaning, enjoying the sensation and Harry dominating, doing everything for Louis.

 

Harry pulled away, releasing Louis. With another light peck to the lips of his dazed boyfriend, Harry pulled out the right amount of change and walked to the deliveryman. 

 

Harry narrowed his dark eyes at the man, a scowl on his face. The man now had an even redder face on and looked scared. Grabbing the pizza, Harry shoved the money at the guy’s chest with a ‘don’t come back’ in a dangerous voice and slammed the door in the guy’s face.

 

“Come on, Boo. I know you’re starving.” Harry said, tugging Louis, still slightly dazed, to sit on the couch as he placed the pizza on the couch.

 

“Sit. I’ll be back in a second.” Harry ordered Louis. He nodded and Harry went to the kitchen. He returned two plates, two cups, and a bottle of soda.

 

“A-aren’t you going to get dressed?” Louis spoke up as Harry placed a slice of pizza on a plate for Louis.

 

“Why should I? I usually walk naked around the house anyways.” Harry said, smirking.

 

Louis nodded and began eating.

~

They sat in the living room, eating most of the pizza, save for one slice, and watching television.

 

By the time ten o’ clock rolled by, Louis was resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. The curly- haired boy’s hand resting on his hip. He drew random shapes, occasionally toying with the waistband of Louis’ underwear. 

 

“I should go home.” Louis said suddenly, sitting up straight.

 

“No, you shouldn’t. Jay’ll think we broke up or something.” Harry said, holding Louis tight, as if not too lose the warmth of his body.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Hm? Oh, I texted your mum to asked if you could stay over. She said yes.”

 

“I don’t have to leave then?”.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Great.”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“Me, too.”

~

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?” Louis asked.

 

They had moved from the couch to Harry’s bed, deciding that it was better to fall asleep on a bed rather than a couch. Harry even agreed to put on underwear ( _what if Anne comes in?_ Louis argued.)

 

“What did I say?” Harry mumbled against the top of Louis’ head.

 

“That you loved me. Did you mean it?” Louis repeated.

 

“Of course I meant it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” Harry promised, curling his hand.

 

“I love you, too.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest.

 

They just lied there in the dark. 

 

Louis could hear Harry’s heart beating from where he was. He ran his dainty fingers against Harry’s chest, moving with the lines of his perfect torso. His finger flickered over his nipples, then the extra two ( _they’re my twin’s and I’m saving them for when he comes back,_ Harry explained when Louis first saw them.)

 

Suddenly, Louis decided to put his leg on Harry’s, snuggling closer to the warm body. Harry’s hand moved to Louis’ upper thigh, rubbing them up and down. Louis kissed his chest and slowly moved to his neck, his jawline, and finally on his lips.

 

Louis didn’t have to wait too long to get a response from Harry. In fact, once Louis’ lips were on Harry’s, Harry reacted immediately, taking control over everything.

 

Rolling them over, Louis was flat against the bed, Harry hovering over him. Harry’s plump lips bruised Louis’. He pulled away and looked at Louis before leaning down again for another kiss. Both of them could feel themselves hardening in their respective underwear. Harry’s plump lips moved down to Louis’ neck, sucking and licking the tanned and beautiful skin.

 

The larger hands trapped Louis’, much like the day in the closet. Harry was sucking at Louis’s neck while Louis was helpless underneath him. The only thing he could do was thrust his hips against Harry’s. So he did.

 

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry swore when he felt Louis’ hard- on brush against his, biting another mark on his neck. Louis had to bite his own lip to hold back his moan.

 

Louis thrusted again, letting out his moan, loudly.

 

“Lou, Louis. I don’t think I can hold myself back if you keep thrusting and moaning like that.” Harry warned his boyfriend, looking up to him.

 

“Then, don’t.” Louis said, a small smirk on his lips as he looked Harry in his eyes. 

 

That’s what did it for Harry.

 

He removed his hands from Louis’ wrist and moved them to the hem of the over sized jumper Louis was still wearing. He practically ripped the jumper off him. His mouth instantly attacked his collarbone, sucking the skin. His large hands went to hold his hips down before he released them, moving his hands up his torso, flickering the smaller boy’s nipples.

 

Louis gasped, arching his back into Harry’s touch. Harry’s mouth went down to his nipples, biting them and one of his hands went down to palm Louis through his thin underwear.

 

Louis’ hands instantly went to Harry’s curls, gripping them in his hands.

 

“God, Harry.” Louis moaned, his cock getting harder and harder against Harry’s palm.

 

With another lick to Louis’ nipple, Harry looked up to Louis.

 

“Can I suck you, Lou?” Harry asked the boy underneath him.

 

Louis looked at him through glassy eyes and let out a breathy ‘please’ before pushing the curly head down, level with his crotch.

 

Harry smirked at the amount of want in Louis’ voice and stuck his tongue out, licking Louis’ hard cock through his underwear, earning a thrust in his face. Harry pouted up to Louis before holding down his hips with his hands. Harry gave a few more kitten licks before grabbing the waistband of his underwear and tugging it down his legs and throwing it across the room.

 

Louis’ erection flung out, leaking a bit at the head. A bit on precome hitting Harry’s cheek. Harry wiped it with a finger before sticking it in his mouth, moaning obscenely. 

 

“Mmm.” Harry moaned. He licked the palm of his hand and brought it to Louis’ cock. Holding him down, Harry pumped him a few times before lowering his head. He stayed just a centimeter away from the leaking cock, just breathing on it. He could hear the whimpers from Louis as he just stared and breathed.

 

“Beautiful, Lou. So beautiful.” Harry said, his breath hot against the head of Louis’ cock.

 

Finally, deciding that Louis might just explode from Harry’s hot breath on him, Harry licked a long stripe on the underside of his hard cock.

 

Louis tried to watch but it was becoming too much. If he watched, he thought he might have exploded right there. He threw his head back, moaning loudly at the sensation.

 

“Just, just take it.” Louis said, trying to thrust his hips up into Harry’s waiting mouth.

 

Harry complied, his mouth around his cock. Having done this before, Harry was able to swallow around him, taking as much of Louis as he could. His hand wrapping around what couldn’t fit in his mouth.

 

Bopping his head, up and down, around Louis. His hand lying on Louis’ inner thighs, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin.

 

“Oh my god.” Louis whispered, raising his head to watch the curly head of hair bobbing up and down his red cock. 

 

Suddenly, small hands went to Harry’s curls, tugging them away from his cock.

 

“Harry, Harry! Stop!” Louis shouted, tugging at the brown locks.

 

Harry looked up at him with wide and confused eyes, continuing to suck at the cock like it was his favorite thing in the world. 

 

“I don’t want to come yet.” Louis begged, his voice whimpering and his hands tugging on Harry’s hair with a little more force.

 

Harry took all of Louis’ cock, until his nose brushed against Louis’ pubic hair, and then pulled off with a loud ‘pop’, licking his very red and very plump lips.

 

He crawled up Louis’ shaking body, pressing his wet lips against Louis’ bitten ones, restraining himself from moaning. Louis’ mouth, already opened, was dry and Harry stuck his tongue in his mouth, twisting and tasting everywhere in Louis’ mouth. As Harry pulled away, a string of spit still connected them.

 

His cock was hard and straining in his own underwear, rubbing himself against Louis’ pulsing cock.

 

Harry was off the bed in a second, searching frantically for lube and a condom in his bedside table. Finding them, he tossed the condom on the bed and snapped the cap of the lube off, dripping a reasonable amount onto his fingers. 

 

Looking to Louis on the bed, he felt his cock harden ever more in his restricting underwear.

 

Louis was lying on the bed, red- faced. His legs spread were wide and both hands around his cock, pumping furiously. His bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His blue eyes, wide and round, looking up to Harry through his long eyelashes. 

 

“Harry. Harry, hurry up.” Louis begged, his hand tightening around himself.

 

Harry practically fell on top of Louis, trapping his mouth in a kiss full of want. His dry hand went to rub Louis’ thighs before the other went to his butt, his fingers wet with lube circling Louis’ entrance. 

 

Louis moaned just at the feel of Harry’s fingers pressing against his hole. Harry slowly rubbed the hole before finally pushing his finger inside Louis and Louis was getting impatient, just wanting more.

~

It wasn’t the first time Louis had a finger inside him. He’d been going out with Harry for a month and he’d admit that he got himself off to the thought of his boyfriend.

 

To the thought of Harry’s body around his, his plump lips against his thin ones- by that thought, Louis would have his hand around his cock.

 

Harry’s long and skillful fingers working Louis’ hole- two of Louis’ fingers would already be in his mouth, wetting them before lowering them to his entrance, pushing them in and out, in and out.

 

One hand around his cock, pumping furiously, and the dainty fingers of his other hand inside him. Slowly, he’d pump himself to an orgasm, pulling his fingers out of him and wiping them on his sheets before taking a bath to clean himself.

~

“More, more, more.” Louis chanted under his breath, wanting Harry’s cock to replace his fingers that were slowly not becoming enough. 

 

“Are you sure, babe?” Harry asked, twisting his fingers inside Louis.

 

“I’m sure. Just. More, love.” Louis moaned, rocking his hips against Harry’s hand.

 

Harry sucked Louis’ neck and nodded, removing his hand (Louis whimpered at the loss) to find the condom he tossed onto the bed. Patting the bed, he found the condom, tearing the foil and slipping it on his red, pulsing cock.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Harry squirted a little extra, rubbing it on. He bit his lip, holding back his moan as he rubbed himself.

 

Holding himself up above Louis, Harry looked at him. Louis looked back up at him with glassy eyes. His fringe messy against his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down to his cheek.

 

Harry moved his hands to sweep his fringe out of his eyes before leaning down, kissing him. His large hands trailed down Louis’ chest, down to his V- line, just missing his aching cock, on his upper thighs and down to his entrance. Using one hand, Harry lined up his cock with Louis’ tight entrance.

 

“I love you.” Harry said, pecking Louis’ lips.

 

“I love you, too.” Louis breathed out, moving a hand to the back of Harry’s neck and pulling him into a slightly nervous kiss because Harry was going to be _inside of him_.

 

Harry pushed into Louis, earning a loud, porny worthy, moan, Louis’ mouth opening as he felt Harry’s cock inside him. 

 

“God, Lou. You’re so tight.” Harry moaned, licking a strip on Louis’ sweaty neck. Harry thrusted his hips up, burying himself in Louis.

 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, trying to get every centimeter of Harry in him, his mouth biting on Harry’s shoulder, making a clear mark.

 

“I want to hear up, Lou.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear and thrusting extra hard into Louis, getting exactly what he wanted.

 

“Ahh!” Louis moaned loudly, trying to thrust back around Harry. In and out, Harry thrusted, grunts escaping his lips and landing onto Louis’ hot skin. 

 

“Uh, uh, uh.” Coming out of Louis’s mouth every time Harry thrusted into him, followed by a loud ‘holy f-’ when Harry hit his prostrate.

 

“Doing so good, babe.” Harry said against Louis’ neck as Louis ran his blunt nails on Harry’s back.

 

Hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, Harry thought he was going to explode but he had to hold it in, wanting Louis to finish first. 

 

“S-so close.” Louis moaned, pressing his fingernails into Harry’s soft and hot skin.

 

Harry sucked his skin, large hand moving to grip Louis’ cock, only having to twist and pump it twice before Louis tightened around him, exploding between their stomachs.

 

The extra tightness of Louis’ completion around him drove Harry to the edge, coming inside of Louis’ tight hole. 

 

Harry rocked into Louis, slowly bringing them both down from their high. He pulled out of Louis, slowly as to not cause Louis pain, and fell to Louis’ side.

 

The boyfriends lied there, breathing in and out. Their chests rising and lowering. Heart rates slowing down back to their normal beating.

 

Their hands slowly found their way to each other, intertwining between their two bodies. Heads turned to face each other, only seeing each other and meeting in the middle with a simple and loving kiss, both getting lost, together, in their romance.


End file.
